Don't You Remember
by Bebe17
Summary: Zach has abandoned Cammie. Now, when he comes back, will she be able to forgive him? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The song that Cammie is listening to is "Don't You Remember" by Adele. I hope you guys like my story (it's my first fanfic ever!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as much as I wish I did**

"When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye, not a single word wad said.<br>No goodbye kiss to seal anything.  
>I had no idea of the state we were in."<p>

**Cammie POV****  
><strong>I turned off the radio, willing myself not to cry, and parked my car on the curb of Bex and Grant's house. I got out of the sleek gray Porshe, juggling a huge bag of snacks and a purse full of cosmetics (only 20% of which could actually be applied to a person's face without leaving some serious damage.) Good old Bex opened the door before I even reached the front porch. "Hey! Come on in!" She didn't know how it was possible, but Bex had gotten even prettier through the years.  
>"Thanks," I put the snacks into Bex's outstretched arms, "how was Rachel?"<br>"She was an angel." If I hadn't been a spy, I wouldn't have noticed how Bex glanced away for a second when she said that.  
>"What did she do now?"<br>"All I'm gonna say is don't try to hide the cookie jar from her." Bex bit her lip to hide a smile.  
>"Where was it?"<br>"On the roof." I burst out laughing.  
>"She must've gotten that from her dad. We were crazy, but.."<br>"ARE" interjected Bex."We are crazy. And I don't hink you should blame Zach for her. She's a Gallagher Girl." I flinched at her use of my old nickname. "I'm so sorry Cam! I didnt mean to mention him." Luckily, Grant came in just then.  
>"Hey babe!" He grinned at me and Bex slapped his arm playfully. I smiled. It was obvious he wouldn't never hurt her. They were so in love. My throat suddenly went dry.<br>My daughter dashed into the living room but when she saw me she immediately turned around. "Where do you think you're going?"  
>"I was just going to get Danny's toy cars for him, but I forgot to ask him if he which ones he wanted." She lied without missing a beat, looking directly into my eyes. Grant groaned after she left. "Da..ng that girl is going to be lethal someday." I shot him a grateful look.<br>"And Danny is going to make a great Blackthorne Boy." We all cracked up because the boy couldn't even kill a spider without crying yet.  
>We heard a car stop in front of the house and a door slam. There was the sound of footsteps, but they stopped abruptly once the person was three feet away from the front door. Then the person sighed, went up, and pressed the doorbell. "Hey, guys." My blood ran cold, "It's Zach Goode."<p>

**Zach POV****  
><strong>I sighed in frustration when I saw the shiny gray car on Grant and Bex's curb. I had been waiting all day to talk to them, and now I couldn't tell them everything I wanted to because they had a civilian over. Should I go in? I finally decided I should. I didn't know when I would get the chance to see them again. I remembered kissing Cammie and telling her I would be back in a few months. I winced and rang the doorbell. "Hey, guys. It's Zach Goode." Not the best thing for a spy to say their name out in the middle of the street but it was too late now. I heard Bex hiss "Are you sure?" behind the door and someone's hasty footsteps. "Coming!" Bex yelled. Was she stalling? After about three minutes (way too long for a spy), the door opened and Bex beamed at me, no trace of nervousness in her voice. Grant was standing in a corner smiling, but there was something strange in his eyes.  
>"Goode! How've you been?" Ok, something was really wrong. He never called me Goode. Bex, who was a Gallagher Girl and therefore better than at lying, noticed and flinched.<br>"I've been Goode." I smiled. Grant laughed a little too loud and his wife shot him a SHUT UP look. I noticed a toy car on the hardwood floor. "Wow, you guys have kids?Lucky." They shot each other a knowing look. "Can I say hi?"  
>"N.." Bex moved next to Grant and have him am almost imperceptible kick.<br>"Their friend is here on a play date. We should wait until she leaves."  
>"Aww I can handle a civilian. Spy." I pointed to myself and smirked. Bex looked like she wanted to object, but she just yelled "Danny! Come in here! I want you to meet somebody!"A little boy with Grant's eyes and Bex's smile came running in right away. Good, he already knew not to keep Rebecca Baxter waiting.<br>"Is he a super-spy?" Bex looked at him sharply.  
>"Danny, we don't talk about that around civilians."<br>"But he IS a super-spy, isn't he?" Danny pointed out. "And Aunt Cammie and Rachel are spies too." My heart stopped. "Hey where are they anyways? They were outside a second ago."  
>I heard Bex swearing in Swahili behind me as I opened the glass sliding doors and ran outside.<p>

**Zach POV****  
><strong>"Gallagher Girl! I know you're there! Don't make me come and get you." I didn't see Cammie, but she couldn't have possibly made it to her car yet. Also, she would be somewhere she could be hidden but still see me. I added,"Hiding's for amateurs." I smirked. there was no way she could resist that. Sure enough, Agent Cameron Morgan slid down from the roof. I caught her before she landed. "Get your hands off me!" she squirmed. I knew her well, enough to know no matter how furious she was with me, she was enjoying being in my arms. She was so beautiful. I drank in the sight of her blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I had dreamed of seeing so long, that I was glad to be with her no matter how mad she might be.  
>"Cammie listen to me..." she punched my shoulder and I dodged it.<br>Suddenly, something whizzed past my head and I caught it in midair. It was a toy compact with little blades surrounding the edges. A shrill voice screamed "Let her go!"  
>Stay there and be quiet, Cammie mouthed. "No!" I realized that the voice came from a little girl. She climbed out from behind the chimney and stood on the roof.<br>"Little girl. You just stay there. I'm coming to get you down." I released Cammie and run towards her." Then, she smirked. My smirk. I barely noticed the fact that she ran lightly across the shingles, did a midair flip off the roof, landed in a tree, and slid down it like a pro.  
>"Rachel! I told you to stay hidden!"<br>"Well, he was groping on you."Cammie mouthed to me, I'm going to kill Grant. I had to smile despite my shock.  
>"With her parents, I don't find it surprising she has a hard time following directions." I smirked crouched down to look at Rachel. How could've I not seen it? She looked exactly like her mom except for her eyes and smirk. Those were definitely mine. "I like what you did with the compact shruiken." She shrugged nonchalantly.<br>"Who are you?" I glanced at Cammie. It was her choice whether or not she wanted to tell her. The pain in Cammie's eyes broke my heart.  
>Then in a shaky voice, she said, "Rachel, this Zach Goode, your dad."<p>

**Cam POV**  
>There it was done. I watched Rachel's face. She betrayed absolutely no emotion until she went up and kicked Zach in the place no boy wants to be kicked. He doubled over and tried not to make any noise betraying his pain. Same old proud Zach.<br>"Do you know how many times she cried over you?" she cried. The pain and shock Zach's my face must have been on mine too.  
>"You heard me crying?" She nodded and I hugged her to me. I glared at Zach.<br>"I have an explanation if you'll just listen to me..."  
>"Rachel, go inside. Bex, make sure she stays there. I can handle this," I knew Grant and Bex were listening. If looks could kill, Rachel would have Zach thrown into a vat of acid by now. I waited until the doors were closed. "So where were you? I waited for you for FOUR YEARS Zach! You never called, never tried to find me. Did you ever see Rachel's face when one of her friends asked her who her dad was?" Zach flinched, but he said nothing, just held out his arm. Scars crisscrossed over every inch of it. "Do you expect me to feel bad for you?" Though I did feel bad."Why didn't you get some of Liz's healing cream on that?" I tried to sound harsh. He just looked at me and took off his shirt. I gasped involuntarily. He had so many scars that it looked like he had scales. The emblem of the COC was branded on his heart. "You just got back didn't you?" He nodded, not looking into my eyes. "Did she tell them to do this to you?" We both knew who she was. His silence was my answer. "I...will...kill...her." I felt so guilty for hating Zach all these years. I should've known he wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye. "How could she hurt her own son?"<br>"Everyone can be bought. Everyone has a price." he whispered. Beyond all common sense, I hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Zach."  
>"At least you're safe. Everyday, while they interrogated me..." I tightened my arms around him,"...all I could think was, 'don't hurt Cammie.' I would've died if they got to you. I'm glad I didn't contact you. If they knew about Rachel.." I shuddered. A woman who would mutilate her own son would have no problem torturing her granddaughter for information.<br>"It's true." Bex said behind us. I hadn't even heard her approach."Liz is in charge of the computer database and she told me Zach hadn't ever come back from his mission. And when his tracker led us to the bottom of the Pacific..."  
>"They ripped it out of my arm," Zach whispered.<br>"...we didn't want to tell you. We let you think he abandoned you instead of telling you he was gone or would probably come back."I nodded. I was very hurt that my best friends lied to me, but I understood.  
>"So am I forgiven?" Zach glanced at me. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Zach kissed me back like he was starving.<br>When we broke apart, he whispered, "Love you, Gallagher Girl."  
>I smiled and said "Let's go home."<br>"Hey, she is going to Gallagher right?" he asked.  
>"Only if my mom swears she won't do the Gallagher-Blackthorne Exchange anymore." I laughed and took him to our daughter.<p>

**So, good? Bad? Please review! Thanks for everyone that did. It really made me happy ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys. I know how much you hate these, but this is really important! I am working on a sequel to this story. I have a few ideas, but not enough to start writing yet. There will be Rachel, Cammie, and Zach POV. Rachel will be about 16 or 17 and there will be another Gallagher-Blackthorne Exchange. (Déjà vu much?) If you guys (and gals) could PM me suggestions, it would make my day. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I just thought you all would like to know that the first chapter of the sequel is up. It's called "The Boys are Back". I hope you like it!**


End file.
